In the construction industry, various work vehicles are operated to perform various tasks at a work site. For example, an articulated dump truck may be utilized to haul loads of material over rough terrain. Given the nature of the work site, many work vehicles, including the articulated dump truck, do not utilize a key based ignition system.
In certain examples, each work vehicle at the work site has a unique access code. This requires an operator to remember and enter each unique access code at each work vehicle in order to operate the work vehicle. By requiring multiple access codes, operators may become frustrated when operating various work vehicles at the work site.